


Good Night

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, shit i write on my phone, short but not sweet, the king is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Three friends mourn their King.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to tell you. I was baking muffins and the idea of Ignis at the throne happened. I wrote this on my phone, so it hasn’t been beta’ed. Wheeeee!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/distractedream) at Distractedream and [Tumblr](https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/), and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q) at DistractedDream.

“Gladio. Wait.”

Ignis heard him still at the request, Gladio’s hand already wrapped around the hilt of Regis’ sword. “Yeah?” Gladio’s voice sounded tight, as though he had clenched the back of his jaw to stave off tears.

A wretched sniffle came from near Ignis’ right knee. Prompto, sobbing as he worked to delicately remove the sword plunged into the floor before the throne. Ignis stretched his hand out, landing on the back of Prompto’s head. He’d hoped it was comforting but he wasn’t surprised to hear Prompto’s breathing continue to hiccup along with the sword scraping loose.

Ignis could feel the tears on his own face, trailing over his unscarred side. He didn’t need to see what was before him - he’d seen it a decade ago in Altissia.

The only time he would see Noctis on the throne.

Ignis lifted his chin and, with a steady hand, crossed his arm over his chest, bending low to honor their King. Tears dripped down his nose but he didn’t move, didn’t wipe them away, staying bowed even as he heard Prompto and Gladio shift to stand beside him and do the same.

They’d come together for Noctis. Gone on a journey, gained new scars, cried and laughed and lived for Noctis. They’d fallen into darkness and fought a war for Noctis. Their lives were for Noctis.

They would do this one last thing for Noctis.

Ignis straightened, waiting until Gladio and Prompto also rose, and nodded. He didn’t blame Prompto for turning away as Gladio grasped the sword and, steeling himself, pulled it free. Ignis caught the body, sinking to the floor, Gladio and Prompto quickly at their King’s side even still. Tears flowed down Ignis’ face as he bowed his head over Noctis and together, they mourned for their fallen friend.

The sun was warm on Ignis’ head long before his tears had completely dried. Gladio’s hand fell on Ignis’ shoulder, a signal, Prompto’s hand at his elbow, a lifeline. Ignis rested his forehead against Noctis’ in one final farewell, one last moment before he would relinquish their King to Gladio to carry him out. With trembling lips, Ignis kissed Noctis’ forehead and prepared to let him go.


End file.
